Traducción: To Become a Father
by Mischa LeCroix
Summary: Carlisle acaba de crear a un neófito. Pero Edward causa más problemas de los que pensaba. Carlisle lo ama, pero desde los hombres lobo a los peligrosos Vulturis están decididos a alejarlo de él, ¿Sabrá Carlisle alguna vez lo que es convertirse en Padre?
1. Capitulo 1: Esperanza

**Capitulo 1: _Esperanza_**

Siempre quise ser padre.

Incluso cuando era humano, cuando sentía que no tenía nada en mi futuro excepto ser Padre, siempre me atrajo la idea de tener una esposa e hijos propios. La idea de un rostro joven al que guiar y entregarle amor, dejó que sintiera que no podía haber un llamado más importante en mi vida.

Claro que cuando fui convertido en vampiro todo eso cambio. Me había convertido en un monstruo, en una criatura de la noche que vivía solo bebiendo el líquido vital de otros, su sangre. Ni en mis sueños más descabellados pude predecir que mi nueva vida como vampiro podría permitirme llevar a cabo mi deseo humano.

"¿Carlisle?"

Y ahí estaba el, el único que podía probar lo equivocado que estaba. Incluso aunque hubiese conocido a Edward hace una semana atrás, lo consideraba como un hijo. Había salvado su vida, a costa de su existencia humana, para convertirlo en uno de los míos. Un neófito, un nuevo vampiro.

No fue fácil. Recordé cuando lo conocí, la primera vez que vi a Edward en el Hospital donde su madre estaba muriendo. La primera vez que lo vi parecía tan frágil, como si solo una brisa se lo pudiera llevar lejos de mí para siempre. Odiaba tanto admitirlo, desde el día en que conocí a Edward me había adherido a él egoístamente, considerándolo mi hijo cuando su madre seguía con vida. Estaba sorprendido y al mismo tiempo avergonzado del alivio que sentí cuando su madre me pidió que lo salvara.

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba salvarlo, convertirlo era lo único que podía hacer. No sabía como cambiarlo, entonces decidí hacer lo mismo que hicieron conmigo. Tuve que romper sus huesos y perforar su piel, tratando de ignorar sus gritos de dolor. Sabía que eso lo haría peor incluyendo a esto el tentador aroma de su sangre que se derramaba en la sabana que había bajo él.

Incluso cuando le hacía daño, dudaba poder llevar a cabo el acto final, morderlo. Cuando bebí aquel primer trago de sangre no estaba seguro de cuanto daño le había causado, evitando asesinarlo.

No fue hasta que comencé a oír su corazón tartamudeando, cerca de peligrosamente detenerse por completo, que aquel miedo me impulsó, y finalmente lo mordí.

Comencé a enfrentar los resultados de mis actos como un mártir, resistiendo a alejarme de su lado. Me disculpe y hablé con él, rogué por él y lo sostuve en mis brazos. Nunca me sentí como un padre más que en esos largos y angustiosos tres días.

Sin embargo no todo podía ser perfecto. Tanto me había adherido a estar con Edward, que supe que él no sentiría lo mismo sobre mí. Edward amaba al padre que había perdido recientemente, podía ver esto tan claro como claro era el día. No había forma de que Edward alguna vez pudiera depender y amarme tan profundamente. Vacile incluso al pensara en aquellas palabras "Te amo, hijo" por miedo a que el las pudiera escuchar.

"¡¿Carlisle?!"

Hice una mueca de dolor. Tanto me había sumido en mis pensamientos que había ignorado los insistentes llamados de atención de Edward.

"S- sí, Edward" Dije pacientemente, girándome hacia él.

"Tengo sed, Carlisle". Gimoteo Edward con una mano masajeando su garganta tratando de quitarse el dolor de ella.

Al instante tuvo mi atención. Alimentar a un neófito es la tarea más importante que tiene un maestro. Los neófitos no se sienten amenazados por el frío o el calor, ellos no pueden sentir el dolor. Necesitan que se les enseñe a cazar, y necesitan ser protegidos por sus creadores. En especial si sus maestros tienen una estricta dieta para enseñarles.

"Claro", le dije a Edward, "¿Estas listo para volver a cazar?

La expresión de dolor en el rostro de Edward pareció esfumarse, y el asintió emocionado. Sonreí brevemente a su felicidad. El era tan joven, ansioso por complacerme a mi y a sí mismo a la vez. Los neófitos de verdad eran como los bebes del mundo de los vampiros.

"Vamos" lo anime, haciendo que se moviera hacia la ventana de nuestra diminuta cabaña, escondida en los profundos bosques de Illinois. Oí que me seguía de cerca y que iba mi ritmo, incluso cuando él era el más rápido de los dos. Era como un pequeño patito siguiendo a su madre.

Sonreí al pensar en la comparación.


	2. Capitulo 2 : Cazando

**Capitulo** **2:** **_Cazando_**

"Detente, Edward" Reí medio en broma, mitad en serio después de ver a Edward derrotar a su quinto Puma "¡Te vas a enfermar!"

Edward murmuro algo acerca de un trago de sangre y de tener fuerza, algo que hubiese sido incoherente en oídos humanos, pero algo que claramente pude entender fue "tú dijiste que los vampiros no se enferman"

"Sí, lo dije, pero considerando la forma en la que comes, podrías ser la excepción". Dije secamente, tratando de quitar un poco de la sangre que había caído en la pierna de mis pantalones. Yo ya había comido mi parte del sorpresivamente grupo que venia hacia nosotros, dos fuertes y jóvenes pumas, y le había dejado los últimos cinco a Edward. Aún así no espere que drenara completamente a los cinco de una vez.

Otra vez los pumas parecían ser la comida favorita de Edward. Cuando atacamos la manada de ciervos el pasado domingo, Edward solo tomo tres y esos animales eran a lo lejos más pequeños.

"Francamente, estoy comenzando a preocuparme que los humanos del área podrían notar la reducción en la cantidad de animales". "Tendremos que mudarnos pronto" le dije con seriedad.

"Pero me gusta aquí" protestó Edward, sacando, por el momento, su boca del cadáver, "Hay suficiente buena comida aquí". Entonces volvió a su comida.

"Hay suficiente y buena comida en todas partes", le dije viendo como terminaba, "¡Con tal de que no te la comas toda!"

Edward simplemente tarareo satisfecho mientras se deleitaba con las últimas gotas de sangre de la herida que había creado en un lado del animal. Era un muy buen cazador, pensé; era rápido y silencioso, capaz de matar a un animal antes incluso que este se diera cuenta de que pasaba.

_Pronto el no necesitará de mi ayuda_, pensé abatido.

"¿Pronto no necesitare que me ayudes con qué?" pregunto curioso Edward, levantándose del drenado cadáver.

Por dentro, me maldije. Rápidamente Edward se estaba acostumbrando a utilizar su habilidad para leer mentes, mientras que yo continuaba olvidando que él podía oír cada uno de mis pensamientos. Desesperado por desviar su atención de mi vergonzoso error, busque algo para reemplazarlos.

Y finalmente dije serio "Edward, en los últimos días he estado pensando acerca de algo"

"¿Sí? "Pregunto Edward captando la solemnidad de mi tono.

"He estado pensando…"dije lentamente, sin verlo directamente a los ojos. "Sobre regresar al hospital". Era algo en lo que había pensando pero había estado reacio a llevarlo a cabo.

Le di un vistazo a Edward, solo para ver que sus rojos ojos estaban muy abiertos y pensativos. Sabía cual era su miedo, era el mismo miedo que había hecho que pensara en nunca regresar al hospital. Por solo dos semanas Edward había sido un Vampiro neófito. Desde el día en que decidí salvarlo, no lo había perdido de vista. Si Edward se alejaba demasiado de mi, podría enfrentar muchos peligros, desde encontrarse con otros vampiros hasta ser expuesto a los humanos. Sin mencionar el miedo que sentía de que perdiera el control e hiciera algo de lo que ambos nos arrepintiéramos. Si bien esperaba que no se alimentara de humanos, pero esperaba que el hiciera su propia elección, no algo que hiciera porque era demasiado joven para resistirse.

Sin embargo, me recordé que no era como si lo estuviese dejando en medio de la ciudad. El se quedaría en casa, un neófito podría estar sediento a cada hora. No muy a menudo los humanos viajaban a nuestra parte del bosque y no había visto a otros vampiros en años. Y si tuviera solo la leve sospecha de que Edward pudiese estar en peligro regresaría en seguida a la casa. Y el tiempo que permanecí alejado del hospital, más personas inocentes de las que yo pudiese salvar podrían morir… le mostré mi argumento mental a Edward.

Edward considero esto tranquilamente, mientras yo lo observaba. Al final el asintió ligeramente, aunque la preocupación no abandonaba sus ojos. Le sonreí de manera tranquilizadora y me di cuenta de la sangre empapaba su ropa.

"No tengas miedo". Lo tranquilicé, "prometo no demorar".

Edward permaneció inmóvil por unos minutos, viendo fijamente hacia la tierra. Podía decir que el pensaba en algo que le daba miedo confesarme. Temía otra cosa, ¿talvez?

"¿Qué sucede Edward?" le pregunte con gentileza, acercándome a él.

Edward mantuvo sus ojos fijos al suelo hasta que pregunto "¿Vas a convertir a alguien más?"

Parpadee sorprendido "¿Qué si voy a qué?"

Mi tono desconcertado pareció desatar la compuerta de los reprimidos temores de Edward. Me observo y comenzó a hablar en un tono asustado y rápidamente. "¿Hice algo mal? ¿Estas aburrido de mí? ¿Esto es lo que hacen los vampiros cuando están cansados o aburridos de las personas que convierten? Debes querer ir al hospital para encontrar a alguien más para convertirlo, ¿verdad? No me importa, por favor, ¡solo dime que hice mal!" Su voz se quebró al final de la frase y quedó mirándome fijamente, con el dolor vibrando en sus brillantes ojos rojos.

"¿Crees que estoy cansado de ti?, pregunte lentamente, con sus palabras lentamente llegando a mi cerebro. Edward asintió resignadamente, dejando caer su mirada al suelo otra vez. Tome su barbilla y levante su rostro hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura del mío.

"Edward. Anthony. Masen. Cullen." dije lenta y claramente, saboreando cada uno de los nombres… "Yo nunca me cansare de ti. Y sí quiero ayudar a más gente pero eso no significa que no me preocupare más de ti. ¡Eso es imposible!" me reí a lo absurdo que sonaba aquella idea.

Edward me miraba fijamente, entusiasmado y con la esperanza en su joven rostro. Esperanza que rápidamente se convirtió en sospecha. "Eso significa que no vas a convertir a nadie más ¿verdad?" me preguntó deseando estar absolutamente seguro.

"No estoy planeando hacerlo" le prometí con sinceridad. Ante aquellas palabras Edward se relajo, con un audible suspiro escapando de sus pulmones. Una vez qué retrocedí y vi lo que había hecho con sus ropas, le dije en un tono bromista "Ensucias mucho al comer, es mejor que te limpies antes de que vayamos a cualquier parte".

Edward sonrió alegre y me siguió de regreso a la casa.

_**Continuará...**_

Reviews... please!!!


	3. Capitulo 3: Hora del Baño

Carlisle Cullen acaba de crear a un neófito, un vampiro. Sin embargo Edward causa más problemas de los que pensaba. Carlisle ama a su hijo, excepto que desde los hombres lobo a los peligrosos Vulturis están decididos a alejarlo de él, aun cuando Carlisle comienza a saber que se siente ser padre.

**To Become a Father (Traducción)**

Capitulo 3: _Hora del Baño_

"Ve allí y lava tu ropa" Le indique un área río abajo, "Tendré el agua lista para cuando regreses".

Edward asintió obedientemente y camino hacia el área que le había indicado en mi mente.

Nuestro hogar era una pequeña cabaña de Madera en el bosque que había elegido únicamente por su ubicación y que carecía absolutamente de comodidades. Lo primero era crucial para mi estilo de vida y lo segundo por mi educación. Haber nacido en el Siglo XVII no te prepara exactamente para la electricidad y el agua corriente.

Por otra parte cuando en realidad pensaba en ello - cuando trataba de no hacerlo, con Edward tan cerca - si no hubiese sido por Edward no hubiese necesitado un lugar tan alejado para empezar. Cuando Edward había sido transformado - trataba de no pensar en esto incluso cuando el no estaba aquí - sus gritos habrían causado el pánico y las sospechas de todo el mundo a menos de una milla de distancia. Y ahora él era un joven vampiro y era imprescindible que lo mantuviera tan alejado de la sangre humana como me fuese posible. Como yo era doctor, obviamente la sangre no era un problema para mí.

Preparar el baño de Edward fue una tarea bastante fácil. Lo único que tuve que utilizar fueron unos cuantos cubos de agua del río y llevarlos a la casa para calentarlos sobre una diminuta estufa a carbón. Supongo que tuve un poco de paranoia paternal, sobre dejar a Edward en cualquier lugar cercano al fuego, siempre calentaba el agua para su baño y después sacaba las brasas con mucho cuidado.

Por supuesto que todo esto de calentar el agua era, también, una tarea por completo innecesaria y yo lo sabía. Y a Edward no le hubiese importado en lo más mínimo el agua fría. Solo que parecía… más amable y limpio, que el agua que usara estuviera caliente. Algo que un padre humano se hubiese preocupado.

Por sí mismo Edward no se daba cuenta de la necesidad de tomar un baño; a muchos vampiros no les importaba estar completamente sucios. A algunos incluso les gustaba y creían que los hacia parecer mas aterradores para sus presas. Esto de hecho era verdad, aquellos vampiros parecían no bañarse nunca, esto hacia que los humanos pensaran que los vampiros le temían al agua, cuando en realidad esto no era verdad. Solo que a algunos vampiros les gustaba estar sucios.

Sin embargo siempre fui un maniático de la limpieza de esta forma Edward se acostumbro a la idea de que lo haría bañarse después de cada vez que se alimentara. Yo esperaba que incluso el comenzara a disfrutar estar limpio.

"Estoy listo para mi baño, Carlisle"

En forma inmediata me alejé de la dirección por la cual sabía que él venía, "¿Y tus ropas?"

"Las colgué sobre el río para que se secaran" respondió de inmediato.

En aprobación le asentí "Bien. Ahora puedes entrar al agua. Ya quité el carbón".

Oí como se sumergía en el agua y oí también su pequeño suspiro de satisfacción. Sonreí.

"Se siente bien, ¿verdad?" dije cuidando de que no se notara un "ya te lo dije" en mi voz.

"Sí, gracias, Carlisle" respondió con modestia Edward.

"No es nada, por supuesto" El era tan cortes. Era extraordinariamente…humano para ser un neófito, pensé. Mi teoría para explicar esto era que yo nunca permití que oliera la sangre humana. Antes de convertirlo lo aleje de los humanos y nunca lo deje a menos de una milla de la civilización. También ayudo a esto que yo nunca probara la sangre humana, además de que en la época en que lo convertí, ambos acordamos en silencio que yo no pensaría en eso mientras Edward estuviera cerca.

"Carlisle, ahora el agua esta turbia" dijo Edward con tranquilidad, "Te puedes voltear. No puedes-"Aun cuando sabía que no había rastro de sangre en el cuerpo de Edward, podía oír que se sonrojaba, "- ver nada"

Me volteé hacia él, actuando como si no encontrara nada especial en la escena. Repetíamos esto cada vez que Edward se bañaba. Sentía que Edward estaba silenciosamente agradecido de que rehusara a mirarlo hasta que sus…partes más privadas estuvieran fuera de mi vista. Para Edward su modestia, característica innata era la que lo hacia aceptar el acuerdo. Para mí, era algo más.

Generalmente era aceptado en el mundo de los vampiros que la primera vez que convertías a alguien, debías crear a un compañero. Este era el porque el convertir a alguien era un rito tan importante en la vida de los vampiros jóvenes. Era poner una parte de uno mismo en otro. Edward olía ligeramente como yo. Convertir a más de una persona era algo que no ocurría muy a menudo, los vampiros son muy protectores con sus compañeros.

Las relaciones homosexuales entre vampiros tampoco nos eran desconocidas. Solo había conocido a un vampiro que le gustaran los hombres. Me estremecí ligeramente al recordar a uno.

Marco. El hecho de que el "hermano del medio" de los Vulturi prefiriera a los machos jovenes me impactó al comienzo, pero rápidamente entendí que cada vez que un hombre se unía a los Vulturi estaban obligados a ofrecerse a Marco, para poder sobrevivir. Así Marco ordenó que asesinaran a Didyme porque ella se negaba a aceptar sus acciones.

Tenia un sentimiento parecido. El hecho de que Marco prefiriera a los hombres era algo que no podía imaginar, pero la idea de que los obligara a someterse a él, era algo que no podia tolerar. La única razón por lo que yo me libré, fue porque yo era el invitado de Aro. Me di cuenta que cada vez que me miraba, Marco apenas podia contener el hambre que irradiaban sus ojos.

Era ese recuerdo, más que cualquier otro, el que hacía que me negara a ver a Edward desnudo. No tenía miedo de sentirme sexualmente atraído hacia él. Éramos muy diferentes. Edward era un chico muy atractivo, pero a mi parecer era aún muy niño para considerarlo como un…objeto de pasión. La idea de que el me temiera, la idea de convertirme en lo mismo que Marcus, observando fijamente el cuerpo desnudo de Edward, me enfermaba tanto que me negué a verlo hasta que estuviera completamente vestido.

Finalmente, Edward estaba limpio. Dejé que se vistiera - resistiéndome cuidadosamente a verlo - y luego le di sus instrucciones para que saliéramos a caminar.

"Ahora, Edward" dije seriamente, "No dejarás la casa mientras no estoy. Si hay algún peligro y no estoy en casa, escóndete hasta que se aleje y yo volveré a casa tan rápido como me sea posible".

"Sí, Carlisle" dijo de inmediato Edward, mirándome fijamente hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a volverse negros. Los neófitos estaban hambrientos tan rápido, pensé. "Prometo que seré cuidadoso".

Sabía que lo sería. Edward era bueno, paciente, responsable. Más inteligente de lo normal, para ser un neófito. No podría haber problemas mientras Edward se mantuviera preocupado.

Sip, no podría concentrarme en todo el día.


End file.
